


Men of Few Words

by buckykin (cockletcat)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockletcat/pseuds/buckykin
Summary: Steve and Bucky go mountain walking for relaxation.





	Men of Few Words

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing I whipped up, this isn’t that large but it’s my first fanfic.

It’s funny, even after all this time Bucky still feels shy as he reaches for Steve’s hand. The pair are mountain walking, no one else for miles. Even if there was, they would sense it pretty much immediately.

Their hands intertwine and Steve gives him a little squeeze and he smiles. He feels safe in this moment.

They’re on the dirt path, it’s bordered by grasses and it snakes up so that it’s not one steep incline. It’s not a huge mountain to walk up, if they really want to they could make it up there in the next five minutes. But they’re here to relax and enjoy each other’s company.

In Steve’s free hand is a picnic basket, he’s packed it with all sorts of things. A bunch of Bucky’s favourites, tiramisu (which Steve learnt how to make himself), some of those yogurt pouches (specifically banana, Bucky LOVES banana flavoured shit) and some chocolate chip mini muffins. There’s also a bag of cheese supreme doritos and some salad sandwiches that they’re both fond of.

Bucky has the blanket over his shoulder, a large piece of red flannel, they’ve had it for a long time.

Picnics aren’t always their go to activity, but it’s been a while since their last one. Usually they try to organise one for every three weeks or so but it’s been about six. It’s no one’s fault, shit just gets pushed back. Not to mention that it can take a little bit of organising to find a quiet spot, somewhere where they won’t be disturbed. 

Honestly going to a cafe would be nice but it’s not realistic.

In a perfect world, no one would recognise them from their past, not that Bucky even remembers much about that. Steve does though, he remembers so much. He wishes he didn’t.

But that doesn’t matter right now, all that matters is spending time together, whether it’s at a cafe or on a mountain. 

They’re about half way up when Steve pulls his hand away and puts the basket down. He knows they’ll hold hands again soon but Bucky can’t help but feel saddened.

Noticing, Steve places his hand on him, “hey, cheer up, it’s a picnic, not a funeral!”  
Bucky smiles, “where do you think we should set up camp?”

They both look at the same spot on the ground, it’s partially shaded by pine trees surrounding it. They don’t need to exchange any words to know what the other is thinking, but they do anyway.

Bucky grabs the blanket and gets ready to shake it out, “under the pines?”  
“I think that’s a great place to put it.” 

Walking up behind him, Steve puts his hands over Bucky’s, softly grasping them and the fabric. He squeezes slightly and pecks him on the cheek, Bucky goes a bit red.

They shake the blanket out, laughing together as Steve attempts to smother him in small kisses. 

When it’s on the ground how they’d like, Bucky grabs both of Steve’s hands. He slides down into a crossed legged position, Steve gets pulled down and sits down too.

Steve kisses the tip of his nose, “Buck, you’re the bee’s knees”.  
“And you’re the cat’s meow, Steve”, Bucky responds, licking his chin.

Steve tackles him playfully, only pushing him over because Bucky lets it happen. Steve looms over him and pecks his forehead. 

They reposition themselves so that they’re laying on their sides and facing each other. Anything could be happening outside of this mountain and it wouldn’t matter, because they’re together. 

They stare at each other, they could do it for hours. Steve had searched for Bucky for so long, knowing he was here and that he was safe was the ultimate comfort. Bucky knows this, he knows that Steve loves him. He knows that Steve sacrificed everything just to have the chance to find him. What a sap.

Steve makes the first move, he kisses Bucky all over his face. Forehead to nose to his exposed cheek, then finally on the mouth.

While Steve waits for Bucky to kiss him back, he plays with his brown hair lovingly, admiring how easily his hair detangles in his fingers.

Bucky positions his hands to either sides of Steve’s head and kisses him. Steve opens his mouth and their tongues dance in circles around each other. They’re in this moment, and it’s perfect.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Buck.”

After all this time, Steve still feels like home.


End file.
